Sonic and Shadow read a Sonadow fanfic
by rosepetels
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are dared to read a Soandow fanfic. Thats pretty much sums it up.


**ENJOY XD.**

Sonic was on his couch waiting for Shadow. Sonic and Shadow had started to become to good friends over the years, so now they consider them selfs as friends. Sonic heard his doorbell and answaered it to see Shadow.

"Hey Shads, come on in"Sonic offered.

"Thanks Faker"Shadow smiled and went inside Sonic's house. "Nice place"Shadow said.

"Thanks. Anyways I got some horror movies we could watch"Sonic smiled as he closed the door and sat next to Shadow who was sitting on the couch.

"Sure"Shadow said.

"Gre-"Sonic was cut off when his doorbell rang again.

"Did you invite Tails"Shadow ask.

"No, Tails is busy today"Sonic said. Sonic then went to the door and asweared it to see only paper stabled together and a note saying 'To Shadow and Sonic'. Sonic got the paper and note and closed his door.

"Who was it"Shadow ask.

"No one. Just these"Sonic showed Shadow the paper and note.

"Hear give me the note"Shadow ask.

"Here"Sonic gave the note to SHadow and SHadow cleared his throat. "It says, Dear Sonic and Shadow I found this fanfic on the internet. So, I dare you to read the whole fanfic. If you win I'll give you 50 bucks but if you can't read the whole story then you two must give me 50 bucks. Thats all it says"Shadow said.

"So we have to read some story"Sonic said.

"Guess so. When I think about it's just a story I mean how bad can it be"Shadow said. "Plus we can get 50 bucks. So this will be easy"Shadow smriked at the thought of earning some money.

"You sure"Sonic ask.

"Yeah like I said how bad can it be"Shadow smiled.

"Allright. Lets take turns on reading the story"Sonic suggested.

"Good idea"Shadow smiled.

"Wait, who do you think gave us these and where did that person go"Sonic ask.

Shadow thought about and said "They must be spying on us and it might be from Rouge or Amy"Shadow said.

"Good ponit. Okay lets start reading. I'll start"Sonic offered. Sonic then grab the stabled paper and cleared his throat and started reading. "Sonic was in Shadow's house thinking about SHadow his crush"Sonic read but was very confused.

"Wait you love me in this story"Shadow ask.

"Ye-Yeah. I'll keep reading"Sonic gluped and started to read again. "Shadow then came into the room looking at the blue Headgehog looking so... CUTE"Sonic read. "Take a turn SHads"Sonic beg.

"Okay"Shadow took the paper and read "Sonic whats the matter SHadow ask. It's nothing Sonic blushed. Don't lie Faker whats wrong Shadow ask as he went up to Sonic getting worried. I said it's nothing Sonic blushed. Shadow went up closer to Sonic and gave him eye to eye contact"Shadow read. "Your turn"Shadow said.

"Kay"Sonic took the paper and started to read. "Sonic blushed as Shadow look at him with his red, beatiful eyes. Please Sonic tell me Shadow ask. Fi-fine Sonic stuttered. I love you Sonic blushed. SHadow was shock at the blue blur for what he said and he blushed as well"Sonic read. "Please take a turn"Sonic ask.

"Okay"Shadow said and read. "Shadow then had a smriked on his face and pushed Sonic to the ground and started to kiss him"Shadow was shock and stop reading. "Wh-What"Shadow almost yelled.

"So wait you love me in this? Okay who wrote this story"Sonic ask.

"I-I don't know. I'll keep on reading"SHadow then started to read again. "Shadow broke the kiss and look at Sonic. I love you to Shadow blushed. Yo-You do Sonic ask"Shadow then gave Sonic the fanfic.

"I'll read"Sonic groaned and started to read "Yes Faker sense the day I met you" Sonic then stop reading and look at SHadow "Okay lets get things straight. So you loved sense the day you met me but you wanted to kill me then"Sonic said.

"Th-Thats just strange"SHadow said.

"To be honest all I can think is that Song I hate everything about you by Three days Grace"Sonic said and started to read. "Shadow thats how I feel about you to sense that day I met you to Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow. Thats when Shadow had a idea and pick up Sonic to carry him to his bedroom"Sonic read.

"Oh God where is this going"SHadow ask.

"I'm scared to know"Sonic whispered. Sonic then continued to read. "Shadow open the door and lay Sonic on his bed. Sonic look at Shadow with such lust and screamed Take me Shadow"Sonic read. "OH GOD"Sonic screamed.

"I'm scared"Shadow groaned.

"Please Shads take a turn"Sonic beg.

"I will"Shadow took the fanfic and read. "I shall Sonic Shadow lick his lips. Shadow then nippled at Sonic's neck and slowly took off his gloves. Shadow then rub Sonic's chest and silded his hand all the way to Sonic's hard dick"Shadow read and threw the fanfic. "NO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"Shadow screamed.

"NO! JUST NO! We lost. I-I don't wanna read anymore. I'm scared now"Sonic whispered.

"OKAY WE LOST ROUGE OR AMY OR WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU WIN. SO SHOW YOURSELF"Shadow yelled.

Thats when Sonic's door slamed opened to show the princess of Soleanna. Elise.

"ELSIE"Shadow and Sonic yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! I WIN. YOU OWN ME"Elise laughed.

"I'll get my wallet"Sonic groaned and went to get his wallet.

Elise just kept on laugheing. "OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TWO REALLY READ IT"Elise laughed.

"Who wrote it"SHadow ask.

"I don't know. Just some random Sonadow fangirl on the internet"Elise then stop laugheing.

Sonic came back and showed the money.

"Here you go"Sonic said.

Elise then took the money and smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you"Elise smriked and left.

"And I thought Elise was scary enoughe by just kissing me back when I was dead"Sonic said.

"You and me both"SHadow agreeded.

**THE END XD.**


End file.
